


A Little Wicked

by MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, But like not feral as in grr grr, F/F, F/M, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Magic, Magical Jaskier, Modern-ish, Multi, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Song fic, but that's a given, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler/pseuds/MaraudersInn_HoneydukesHowler
Summary: Jaskier is hurt after what happened on the mountain. How could, after years and years of traveling together, being friends and maybe more... how could Geralt throw it back in his face and toss him aside? For a bond that was was nothing more than a farce?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, past - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. shining on my ex

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Devil Devil by MILCK  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutritious, delicious, fuck money, get bitches. That's it. That's the whole plot. You're Welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it seems like they hate each other in this first chapter, they really don't. It's more like rivals to friends, than actual enemies.

_"_ _Devil, devil_  
_Clever Devil, Devil_  
_How quickly they do sell their souls_  
_For the feast and the promise of gold_  
_But devil that won't be me_

_Devil, Devil_  
_Bones of metal, metal_  
_You torture saints with a single glance_  
_Make them think, they ever stood a chance"_

The pain came easily as ever, filling Jaskier up until he projected it through his voice. Until he vomited it up words and twisted them into a tune that would please the masses. Performing and masking also came easy to him. Cover up his emotions, burying them beneath a wall of magic glamour, so they couldn't see his tears, the puffy red eyes that glowed with hate and anger and envy and sadness and love. His skin that was pulled tight to his bones because he wasn't eating enough and pale from not being in the sun. He missed his home. He missed the seas. He missed.... Geralt. 

_"_ _Devil, devil_

_Clever Devil, Devil_  
_How quickly they do sell their souls_  
_For the feast and the promise of gold_  
_But devil that won't be me_

_Devil, Devil_  
_Bones of metal, metal_  
_You torture saints with a single glance_  
_Make them think, they ever stood a chance_

_Do not try me Devil, Devil  
Cannot buy me Devil, Devil  
You won't make a fool of me, oh no  
What makes you so special, special  
To think I would ever settle  
For that devious dance between you and me, Devil, Devil"_

The crowd listened and swayed with the small melody, clapping with the drums as Jaskier's soft voice rang out and engulfed them, bringing some of them to tears and filing others with the same righteous pain that Jaskier felt. 

_"You take the shape of_

_Everything that I'm drawn to_  
_You take the shape of_  
_Everything that I'm drawn to_  
_But your eyes_  
_Are dead and red_  
_Red as rust_

_Do not try me Devil, Devil_  
_Cannot buy me Devil, Devil_  
_You won't make a fool of me, oh no_  
_What makes you so special, special_  
_To think I would ever settle"_

The look of rage and hopelessness that was on Geralt's face flashed before Jaskier's eyes again and he closed them as he sang the last verse:

_"For that devious dance between you and me, Devil, Devil"_

* * *

"That was a good song, bard," A familiar female voice said from behind him. "I wonder what your inspiration was for it." Jaskier closed his bag aggressively and turned around to glare at the ebony haired witch. 

"Yennerfer." He replied, curtly. 

She raised a brow at him and smirked roguishly. "My, such venom from you. Where's your protector Geralt, Jaskier?" 

Jaskier bared his teeth and stalked towards her. "I need no protector from you, witch."

She huffed a laugh and raised a hand, trying to harness the chaos in the air around him. The brown haired bard rolled his eyes and flicked his hand, forming a shield in front of himself- to protect him from her magic. 

"As I said, I do not need a man to protect myself." 

Yennefer froze for a moment, staring at him with something akin to mirth in her eyes, before she burst out laughing. Her shoulders jumped with every breath and she wiped her eyes as the laughter died down. 

"It seems as though you were keeping secrets from us, eh, Jaskier?" She joked, smiling at him. "I always thought that you were too good for that son of a whore."

Jaskier snorted and turned around to grab his bag. "Says the sorceress who fucked him on the floor of a ruined house."

"Jealous?" She asked, clicking her tongue against her teeth. 

Jas rolled his eyes again. "That Geralt chose you over me? No, it just goes to show how little his standards are." 

"Ouch! That one almost hurt, you know." She said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Come, let us drink and catch up and talk about how terrible Geralt of Rivia is and all of our woes." 

Jaskier's smile was small, his heart ripping open again at being near someone who had been closer to Geralt than he would ever. "Let's."

* * *

"Do you know what you need?" Yennefer asked, slumping in the seat next to him. They had been sitting in a small booth towards the back of the tavern for a few hours, bowls of stew empty, as well as several pitchers of ale. Jaskier propped his head up on his hand as he looked at the slightly intoxicated witch. 

"Dick?" He said, hopefully.

Yen snorted loudly and unladylike. "N-no." She pressed a gloved hand to her lips and gulped. "You, _you_ need a complete makeover _aaand_ some dick. Good, good dick." 

Jas furrowed his brows. "A m-makeover?" He guffawed. "I'm not a girl, Yen." 

"But, you are a very, very, very pretty man that deserves so much better. So, a complete makeover and a one night stand to forget yourself." She replied, nodding her head vigorously.

Jaskier laughed, harder than he ever had; full and belly-aching, until he was sobbing and crying and Yennefer was consoling him. His heart ached in his chest, heavy like iron and sitting on his ribs, making it hard for him to breath. 

"I don't even know why I'm crying right now, it's not like we were ever together, not physically or even emotionally." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "At least not on his end." 

Yen frowned. "I don't think he felt nothing, when it came to you Jaskier, but he's too much of a hardheaded ass to ever confront his actual feelings. It's easier for him to shutdown and reject those who care about him, then it is for him to emote. I'm sorry for what he said to you up on the mountain, I am also sorry that I had something to do with it as well." 

Jaskier huffed and shook his head. "I know that he was or is still in love with you, Yen. You're not the one who has to apologize for what was said up there. I know that the bond between you if complicated, but it never once stopped my feelings for him. It never stopped the hope that maybe he would confide in me and love me as well." 

Yen smiled sadly at him and cupped his face. "I think that he did in his own way. I don't see how he didn't," She pinched his cheeks and her smile changed to one of merriment. "I mean, you're a catch, Jaskier. You're stupidly loyal and brave, and again, you're not terrible on the eyes." 

Jaskier made an offended sound. "Hey now, you're forgetting one thing...My Voice, Yennefer!" He pointed out, grinning when she started to chuckle. Yennefer shook her head at the ridiculous bard. 

"Of course, how could I forget that voice!" She exclaimed, jokingly. She nudged him in the ribs, chuckling again. "And of course, you're magic."

He paused at that, looking at her with wide eyes. He glanced around the tavern to make sure that nobody had overheard her; it's not that magicians were looked down upon of course, it was that he had stopped practicing magic a long time ago and instead had switched to music, pouring everything into learning and creating works of art, and not harnessing chaos and all the destruction that came with it. 

She peered at him with curious eyes. "Nobody knows, do they?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her eyes glowed like a feline, questioning and mischievous. 

He sighed, rather heavily, and answered, "No. No one, so far, knows that I have magic. It's a part of myself I prefer to keep hidden from other people. Most of the times that I was attacked during my lifetime, was when I was with Geralt and I-i just couldn't." His expression pinched together, brows furrowing and lips pursed. His hand clenched on the table where it lay and Yen covered it with her own gloved hand. 

"I think you need to let go of whatever it is that is holding you back from your true self, Jaskier." She replied, earnestly. "You're powerful, I felt that. I know that with some training, you could be an amazing sorcerer." 

Jaskier bit his lip in thought. He had considered it in the past; he felt hopeless every time Geralt had had to come to his rescue. He wasn't some damsel in distress, but fear and self-loathing and guilt had always held him back. 

He turned to her with a determined look on his face. "Would you help me?" His blue eyes blazed with an internal fire and she grinned wickedly. 

"I'll do you one better," She winked at him and rubbed her hands together. "I'll take you to Aretuza." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Yennefer is not surprised by Jaskier having magic. The bitch is decades old and has been traveling, so it;s not like a lot of things surprise her anymore. 
> 
> I don't think I'll write this as an OT3, but it is a possibility. I will however, write a good, honest, and somewhat healthy friendship between Yennefer and Jaskier because I think that they're great and can really fuck shit up. 
> 
> I have no real plot for this story. For real, I just wanted to get this out of my brain.


	2. Play With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutritious, delicious, fuck money, get bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Freak by Sub Urban ft. REI AMI  
> Black Magic Woman by VCTRYS  
> TRRST by IC3Peak
> 
> Before y'all come after me, I haven't played the games or read the series really, but I'm doing mild research as I go along. It's obviously not going to be canon.

**_Mama, they say I'm a terrorist, what?_ **  
**_I did nothing wrong, but I got on a black list_ **  
**_Mama, they say I'm a terrorist, why?_ **  
**_If doomsday is coming, я не попаду в рай_ **  
**_Mama, they say I'm a terrorist, what?_ **  
**_I did nothing wrong, but I got on a black list_ **  
**_Mama, they say I'm a terrorist, why?_ **  
**_If doomsday is coming, я не попаду в рай_ **

* * *

Aretuza looked exactly like Jaskier thought it would; dark, domineering, and overall gloriously breathtaking. And it was on the sea. The salty air clung to Jaskier's skin, he breathed it in and sighed softly as flashes of his home passed before his mind. Yennefer smiled kindly at him, watching as his shoulders drooped and his guard was lowered. He seemed lighter here then any other time she had seen him. 

"Normally, Aretuza houses female witches only, but with the recent war that is upon us, with our already dwindling numbers, the Brotherhood and the Rectress of Aretuza have decided to full work together," She winked at Jaskier as the doors opened. "Not fully, mind you, the Brotherhood is filled with mysoginistic assholes who'd rather have us do all the work, take credit, and shame us for being ourselves." 

Jaskier grimaced. "I not too sure I want to meet any of these Brotherhood fellows. Sound like the pompous assholes I had to deal with at every court event." He shuddered just thinking about those lecherous, slimy lords. 

Yennerfer raised a brow. "I doubt that you'll come into any contact with them while you're here, but I'm warning you, as much as they may seem like imbesiles, there are thos ein the Brotherhood that wouldn't hesitate to manipulate you into doing something you don't want to do." She grimaced and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine though, I'll be with you for most of your time here."

Jaskier rolled his eyes playfully as he brushed his hair away from his face. "My witch in polished leather." He muttered, smiling mischieviously as she elbowed him int he ribs. 

"Better than your Knight with emotional baggage." She replied, pushing open the door to Tissaia's study. The Rectoress in question was writing away in one of her journals, her brow pinched in concentration. In all the years that Yennerfer had known the woman, she still remained the same flawlessly, cold, put together chaos master; her age was indecernable by her youthful appearance. 

"My protege returns home at last, and with a guest no doubt." Tissaia remarked, not looking up from her work. Yen smothered her laughter behind her mildly exasperated expression. "Is there a reason you've brought a wizard to Aretuza, or were you planning on fucking him in the caverns like one of your past conquests?" 

Yen snorted and cocked her hip, putting out an air of confidence. "If I wanted to fuck him, I would have done it in the past during the times that we crossed paths. No, I brought him here to be retrained in the arts." The Rectoress paused her writing and looked up at her; her sharp gaze easily penetrating her mask, before moving on to scrutinize Jaskier. 

The bard said nothing as the woman glanced over him, he just met her gaze headon, never once flinching; it was an easy feat considering he'd had similar stare downs with Geralt. His jaw clenched at the thought of the white haired Witcher. 

"He's strong," Tissaia began, standing up to walk around Jaskier, observing him. 

She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart, and then moving on to get a read on the rest of him. "A good heart, solid mind, but his soul is tainted," Jaskier sucked in a breath at that, eyes wide with worry anf confusion. Tissaia looked at Yennefer sharply as she continued, "Much like you and I, he will need to see where he could be, potentially, and then you will need to push his beyond that point. He can take it, with how much he feels, it shouldn't be hard for him to tap into the chaos and learn to channel it." 

Yen nodded, her lips pressed together as she too, looked at Jaskier with a new light. Who knew they were so alike, and yet, not at all the same. Jaskier frowned, not really understanding what was going on and not really sure he liked what he was hearing. 

"What does this all mean?" He asked, looking between Yennefer and the other terrifying witch. 

Yennefer's brows furrowed. "It means that you will be an exceptional mage, somewhat in the same league as I am, but we shall see if you can exceed me in terms of magic."

"I should hope he doesn't, for his sake," Tissaia mused, sitting back down at her desk, gazing at both of them. "But, should his ambition outweigh your own, I have no doubt he can," She leaned forward, bracing her arms against the desk. "You, yourself, have so much farther to go," She nodded her head agreeing with herself. "Yes, I think the both of you will find that you'll be helping each other reach your goals. He can stay here, I'll have one of the new recruits set up a room for him, and you will, of course, be responsible for most of his training. I'll stop by once a week to test him and teach him a bit further. Should you get stuck, I expect you to come to me for more insight on what to teach him, not that you should have any problem with it." 

Yennefer nodded. "Of course, Tissaia. You know that I will." She replied in all seriousness. Despite wanting to throw barbs at the older woman, Yennefer was here to help Jaskier, first and foremost. 

Tissaia gave one of her ghost smiles. "Then, I'll leave you to it." She said dismissively. Yennefer rolled her eyes and dragged Jaskier out of her study, closing the door behind them. 

* * *

**_Is it so wrong, if I want to die, want to die?_ **  
**_Is it so wrong, if I want to cry, want to cry?_ **  
**_Is it so wrong, if I want to die, want to die?_ **  
**_Is it so wrong, if I want to cry, want to cry?_ **

* * *

"First thing we should test your magic, see where you stand power wise, and train you form there." Yennefer said, as she circled around Jaskier. She reminded him of a cat, a rather dominating and dangerous cat, but a cat nonetheless; he just hoped he wasn't her prey. 

"And how shall I do that? You already know that I can create a shield against you and most, but it's not like I say anything." He huffed and crossed his arms, looking at the wall opposite him impudently. "Should I do a little dance and sing a little song?" 

Yennefer cuffed the back of his head and pinched her nose. "Whine all you want, Jaskier, but with my help you're going to become one of the best mages in the world. Able to protect yourself and others, and fight whatever you come across." She stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes, her expression sharpening in seriousness. Jaskier suffocated on her presence, choked on her aura as she flexed her magic around them, seemingly becoming bigger and more domineering. 

He sucked in a deep breath of air, eyes wide with awe, and his own magic coming out to press against his bones. He smiled with an edge and spoke, "Let us get started." 

If Jaskier thought fighting besides Geralt was bad, it was nothing compared to Yennefer immediately throwing spells at him with rapid succession. He struggled to erect a shield around himself as he ducked and dodged out of the way of a stream of fire she left out, and panted heavily from his crouched position. He watched her as she circled him, muscles tensed and ready to evade her. She was grinning darkly at him, violet eyes glowing unnaturally as she played with him like a cat does a mouse; though if he were being honest, she reminded him more of a dragon, a very smart dragon whose eyes held the promise of wicked pleasures and power. 

"Show me something else, Jaskier, you can't just keep running away." She said, sneering at him. "Though, it seems that's all you're good for isn't it?" She laughed at him haughtily. Jaskier grit his teeth as exhaustion and frustration and anger consumed his being, feeling his own magic flare up at the challenge. A coward he was no longer- He wasn't running, not now and not anymore. 

Standing tall and squaring his shoulders, he flashed her a grin with too many teeth and channeled his magic, quickly and silently forming a portal behind himself- he figured it would drain him, but it was worth it to wipe that smirk of her face- before falling into it as she was distracted. She paused her laughter, glancing fervently around the room to try and find her missing student. 

"Jaskier?" She called out, unsure. Where had he gone? 

Just as the thought passed through her mind, she let out a cry of pain as her nerves lit up and her muscles spasmed; her body twitching painfully as it hit the cold, dusty ground. Jaskier stepped out of the portal and looked down at her with a haughty look of his own. Sparks of lightening bounced off of his body, burning holes in his clothes and scorching his skin where it touched him, causing his to wince until they died down. Yennefer let out little gasps every now and then, as she sat and and looked at him with surprise. 

"I'll admit that I severely underestimated you." She said, taking Jaskier's hand when he offered it. He nodded expectedly. He'd known that she would have, just as Geralt had in the past. 

"I don't enjoy being taunted as such, but I can't exactly say sorry for that." He replied, smirking a little. Yennefer snorted, very unlady-like and brushed a hand through her hair. 

"And you shouldn't. I told you that I was going to test you, which means I didn't want you to hold back. Now that I've felt your magic, I know what you're vaguely capable of." 

"Vaguely?" He asked, watching her primp herself until she was satisfied with her looks. 

"Yes, I know that it took a lot of magic to open a portal, and I know that it takes a lot to even partially control an element. It requires control and will to bend Chaos like that." She answered truthfully, her gaze piercing him appraisingly. "There's only a few magic users that can do what you just did, so yes, vaguely. I believe now there's more to you than shields and quick thinking. I don't think you understand _just_ how powerful you will become."

Jaskier stared at her in shock, frozen under her formidable regard. He felt himself flush under the unexpected praise from the witch and nodded at her with determination, blue eyes lighting with an inner fire that matched Yennefer's own, causing the woman to smile wickedly. 

"We control our own destinies Jaskier, remember that." Yen quipped, brushing off the remaining dirt from her black gown. "Now, let us continue." 

* * *

_**Mama, they say I'm a terrorist** _  
_**'Cause my condition so derelict** _  
_**And no glue needed, I'm the severance** _  
_**A new war started, hang the activists** _  
_**It's all war for a man with a vendetta** _  
_**When he laces up black leather boots (Okay)** _  
_**Don't peak ya head after when you said, what you said** _  
_**They got snipers up on the roof (Okay)** _

* * *

Jaskier sighed in relief as he sunk down into the steaming waters of his bath, breathing in the scents of chamomile, lavender, and rose and relaxing as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rim on the tub. He hummed a song as he tried not to think of his aching body and mind, and most importantly, tried his best to bury the memories of Geralt in the furthest reaches of his mind. Tried being the operative word. All it did was bring more memories of the white haired wolf forward and caused Jaskier to press the heels of his palms to his eyes as anger and sadness and helplessness washed over him. The emotions clouded his mind, choking him with its harsh grip, lodging itself in his throat, and making him swallow thickly; his eyes burned with hot tears that streaked slowly down his cheeks. He pressed one of his hands to his mouth muffling his sobs as the stress from the past year slammed into him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He hissed, wiping at his cheeks as he gulped down air to try and calm himself. His lungs clenched and released slowly, and his breathing became slightly easier. He let out a mild hysterical, but overall deprecating chuckle. His own self hatred coiled in his mind like snake ready to strike or hiss out all his failures and faults and previous insults that he had received from people he cared about. People he had loved. 

Jaskier clenched his teeth so hard that he thought he could taste blood, so hard that his jaw ached and his head pounded. He tried to think of something happy and a song entered his mind, something from his childhood that his mother used to sing to him when he was but a babe. 

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With never a fear of drowning_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you would marry me_  
_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
_Will stop me (on my journey, sorry!)_  
_If you will promise me your heart."_ The words came out strained and he halted every so often when he became choked up, but he pushed everything back and continued singing,

" _And love_  
_And love me for eternity_  
_My dearest one, my darling dear_  
_Your mighty words astound me_  
_But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I would bring you rings of gold_  
_I'd even sing you poetry (oh, would you?)_  
_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me."_

He leaned his head back against the tub, baring his neck as he sunk down into the bath once more. In his mind, he could imagine his mother stroking his hair and smiling down at him softly, her voice echoing in his head.

" _I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_  
_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me._

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
_For the dancing and the dreaming_  
_Through all life's sorrows_  
_And delights_  
_I'll keep your laugh inside me_  
_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_  
_With never a fear of drowning_  
_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_  
_And you will marry me!"_

His mood lightened and he sighed deeply, and released the hold he had on his emotions. It left him feeling bone achingly tired again, but he no longer felt as if he were drowning under their weight. 

"I wish you were here, Mama. I wish you could advise me on what do to." He whispered to the heavens. "I wish I could hold you again and seek your comfort. I miss you so much." He clenched his eyes again as fresh tears sprung forth. 

" _So much_." 


End file.
